


Slavin' in the kitchen iced you a cake, then I served you a plate but that ain't what you ate.

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sharing Clothes, i am trash this is literally tongue fucking with no plot, maybe? - Freeform, theres light spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer wants to get rimmed. That's basically it. The cake he bakes is a ruse. Based on early season 2 looks, Spencer with the "boys regular" haircut & glasses, Derek being Derek. Plot inspired by "A.D.I.D.A.S." by Little Mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slavin' in the kitchen iced you a cake, then I served you a plate but that ain't what you ate.

It’s not like he purposefully tried to manipulate the situation to get what he wanted, but there’s only so many times Spencer can be caught not paying attention at work before he has to take matters into his own hands. Whether it’s Elle trying to peek over his shoulder at his desk to see what he’s googling on his phone, or Garcia having to repeat herself when she calls with new information while the team is out in the field, he couldn’t afford to have anyone catch on to the fact that his mind was wandering.

It’s just, even though this _thing_ with Derek isn’t exactly new, they’ve only been fooling around for a few weeks, and it’s overwhelming all of his senses. There are some things they’ve tried, but so many they haven’t, so it really wasn’t his fault when Derek announced he’s going to the gym for an hour and he hatched a plan. If they were already spending the evening together it wasn’t unusual for Derek to leave him home for a while, so Spencer decided that tonight he was going to use this time alone to his advantage.

Aside from being a certified genius Spencer is excellent at managing his time, so he couldn’t help a small smile when he heard the front door opening just as the timer on the oven goes off.

“Smells good Pretty Boy, what you got going on in here?” Derek said, but his voice choked out the last word when he crossed the threshold into the kitchen and spotted Spencer bent over pulling a cake out of the oven in nothing but one of Derek’s old oversized t-shirts and black briefs. The ends of his hair were curling just the way Derek likes when he’s fresh out of the shower. His timing is fucking incredible.

Spencer schooled his face into a neutral expression and placed the cake on top of the stove before turning around to face Derek. “Cake! Surprise!”, he exclaimed in faux innocence, tossing his oven mitts to the counter and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Derek dropped his gym bag to the floor and walked towards Spencer until they were nose to nose, his hands coming to Spencer’s hips and giving a light squeeze.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

“Definitely not kill you, that would actually be counterproductive to my goals,” Spencer replied, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and bringing his hands up to Derek’s arms and running them up softly from the crease of his elbows to his shoulders, inching forward and peering up at the older man through his eye lashes. Derek’s eyes were dark, almost none of the usual chocolate surrounding his pupils, and Spencer could feel his hands squeeze at his hips a bit tighter before loosening, then sliding around and gripping onto his ass.

Derek stepped back abruptly, gripping Spencer’s hips again to flip him around face the counter. “Fuck, you don’t have any idea what you _do_ to me do you?” Derek asked in an octave lower than his usual voice, his hands sliding up into the soft loose shirt Spencer is wearing to roam over the warm skin of his abdomen and chest. Derek’s lips slid from Spencer’s ear down to the sensitive junction of his neck and shoulder, sucking and biting at the soft skin the loose shirt had left exposed. Spencer arched into the touch, his ass pressed back into Derek’s crotch and his head resting on his shoulder. “Tell me then.” he breathed, his knuckles white where they gripped the edge of the counter.

“I’ll _show_ you, Pretty Boy”.

Untangling himself from the younger man Derek stepped back and lowered to his knees, gripping the waistband of Spencer’s briefs and tugging them down to pool around his feet. Spencer stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, inhaling sharply when he feels Derek’s hands spreading his legs further apart. “So good to me, baking me a cake while I’m out at the gym,” Derek began, bringing his hands back up to the pert globes of Spencer’s ass and giving a gentle squeeze before spreading the cheeks to expose his hole. “but you’re the only thing I want to eat right now”.

Spencer couldn’t help the groan that passed his lips, his already interested cock now fully hard. “Fuck, please” he uttered just above a whisper, spreading his legs a little wider and dropping his elbows to the countertop. He could feel Derek’s warm breath across his hole, and was considering threatening bodily harm if the older man was going to tease him when he felt the first tentative lick.

“Fuckin Christ”, Spencer groaned immediately, which seemed to be all the permission Derek needed to kick into full speed. He dragged his tongue over Spencer’s hole a few times before swirling it around, sealing his lips over it and giving it a rough suck. “Taste so sweet,” he muttered, the breath of his words causing a shiver to run through Spencer’s body. Derek alternated between fast and slow, drawing circles with a pointed tip and causing the younger man to moan loud. Sweat was beading at Spencer’s temples, the delicious burn of orgasm starting to build in his stomach. He shifted his weight to one elbow and went to reach the other arm between his legs to grab his leaking cock when Derek pulled away.

“Don’t you dare, want you to come just from my mouth”.

Spencer whined and placed his elbow back on the counter, not knowing if he _could_ come like this. He felt like he was on the edge just shy of tumbling over, but he needed just a little something more to get him there. He hiccuped a sob when Derek tongued at his hole again, faster and sloppier than before, and shamelessly pressed his ass back further to ride Derek’s face. Derek pointed his tongue again and breached Spencer’s body, fucking him with it fast and hard.

“Fuck Derek, just like that, don’t stop”, Spencer slurred, barely sounding like English to himself, but apparently decipherable enough to be understood. Derek continued his assault on Spencer’s hole, tongue fucking him mercilessly and groaning himself. Seeing Spencer lose control like this was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He lifted one of his hands off Spencer’s cheeks and gave it a light slap, causing it to jiggle and Spencer damn near _screamed_ , throwing his head back and coming completely untouched, his neglected cock spurting onto the cabinets in front of him.

Spencer lowered his head down between his hunched shoulders and breathed deeply, the heat zinging through his body from his orgasm. He heard as Derek pulled back from him and got to his feet, and shivered as he slid his hands back up that old shirt and over his sensitive skin, toying with his nipples. “Damn baby, if I knew you’d like it that much I would have done that to you weeks ago”, he groaned, lips close to Spencer’s ear. He laid his body over the curve of Spencer’s, his cock fitting into the crack of his ass despite the layer of Derek’s pants between them. “Wanted it, always wanted it”, Spencer replied breathlessly, feeling his face heat up at the admission. “Hoped giving you a nice view would give you the idea”.

“Why don’t we take this upstairs and you tell me all about the other things you want,” Derek responded with a suggestive voice, gently nibbling on Spencer’s earlobe before stepping away from him and moving towards the threshold back out to the living room. Spencer turned quickly followed, leaving the cake ignored on the stove top.

“So are you morally opposed to using your handcuffs on me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi, this is my first published fic in any fandom so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Want to know if I should put any of my other thousand ideas into motion.


End file.
